Known are composite materials composed of foam with gel particles dispersed therein. Such composite foam/gel materials provide additional support when used as a mattress topper, for example. Hence, the art recognizes the need for new composite foam/gel particle materials that provide properties such as comfort, support, durability, and resiliency.